dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Prelude Arcs
''"During development of the DK graphic novel saga, the characters took on a life and flair of their own... Their backstories and history were just too much fun to leave unexplored and neglected. Additionally, the graphic novels take us so much time to produce we wanted to offer readers something for their patience - as well as have the chance to share our work with those who may not be able to purchase the books. Combine this with the artistic temptation to delve further into the characters' lives, and soon Prelude was created! The webcomic follows the childhood misadventures of prominent characters from the graphic novel saga - Mace, Whip, Lilith, Namah, Bast, and more to come! To veteran and new readers alike welcome, thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoy the stories!"'' - From the creators in the Prelude introduction page of their website. Before Their Journeys Began '' ''Taking place in the year 1221 A.D., six years before the events of the graphic novel saga, Prelude follows the early lives of Mace, Whip, Lilith, Namah, and Bast as they must face the challenges of childhood life and drama. On one side of Prelude, we follow the lives of Mace and Whip at Grunn's Orphanage in the Margate District as they struggle to accomplish back-breaking chores, skip out of school and do whatever they can to be rid of their drunken, abusive slob of a caretaker, Grunn. Their fellow orphans, however, do whatever they can to stay as far away from the "Child Stomper" as possible; more so when a Mace prank is on the horizon. On the other side, we follow the lives of the Viscount's differentiated daughters, Lilith and Namah Calah, in the halls of the Sabbaton Towers far above the rest of society. Lilith is a bright young girl excelling in her studies and schoolwork, but is finding herself under pressure with boys trying to kiss her, fashion-obsessed, bullying classmates, and a growing fear of her own looks. Meanwhile, her half-sister Namah, the Viscount's illegitimate younger daughter, is locked away in the solitude of her own room. In fear of the negative impact on his political career, the Viscount hides away his second daughter from the public eye. Growing vengeful and hungry with age, Namah feeds on her own will to escape and explore the world beyond the walls and windows of her room. Constantly harrassing the sister's nurse maid, Ms. Muliebral and the guards assigned to keep her contained in her room, improvising self-defense with non-lethal food condoments, and searching for every possible means of escape, Namah has earned a well-deserved reputation as the "Pink Terror". However, her ventures of freedom always end with her being returned to her room. Having only her loyal, yet useless doll companion, Gregori, to comfort her when Lilith is not around, Namah continues to grow resentful, but more determined, as she plots her next move towards freedom. They live out their young lives, each facing their own challenges and adventures, unbeknownst that their biggest challenges and adventures have yet to begin. Trivia *As of the time of this page's publication, Bast has yet to make his official Prelude appearance. It is unknown when his first Prelude arc will be. *Originally, the Prelude webcomic was on a weekly update schedule, being updated each Friday. However, due to a medical incident and constricted time on the production of the graphic novel, the webcomic is now on a bi-weekly update schedule, with a preview sketch of the current in-production novel in between updates. *It is soon discovered throughout the graphic novel that Bobby and Vi, the two oldest orphans in Grunn's orphanage, are full-fledged members of the Troika. A former orphan named Karo, who is only mentioned by name once in the webcomic, is also a Troika member. It is also discovered that the orphanage itself is a primary Troika safehouse.